Volleyball Dorks
by Chomik-chan
Summary: Codziennie Hinata udaję się do szkoły na rowerze, ale pewnego dnia musi on pojechać pociągiem, ponieważ jego rower jest popsuty. Przez przypadek spotyka on tam kogoś, kogo nie spodziewał się zobaczyć...


Był to wtorkowy ranek, kiedy Hinata z pośpiechem i z niedokończonym tostem w buzi biegł w stronę stacji, która znajdowała się 10 min. drogi od jego domu. Pech chciał, że gdy wczoraj wieczorem wracał z treningu, podczas jazdy do domu, było tak ciemno, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy uderzył w kamień na drodze i razem z rowerem wpadł do rowu (co w ogóle robił tak wielki kamień na drodze?!). Nic mu się nie stało nie licząc kilku otarć i siniaków, ale jego rower nie miał już tyle szczęścia co on. Łańcuch spadł, a koło wygięło się tak mocno, że z góry było wiadomo, że będzie potrzebna wymiana. Chłopak nie miał innego wyjścia jak zabrać rower do naprawy, a ponieważ było już późno, wiedział że dopiero w weekend będzie miał czas żeby przejść się do serwisu rowerowego. Codziennie po lekcjach miał treningi i wiedział, że nie ma takiej opcji by jakikolwiek z nich opuścił, zwłaszcza że przygotowywali się do zawodów.

To właśnie przez ten wypadek Hinata biegł ile tylko miał sił w nogach, żeby nie spóźnić się na pociąg do szkoły, po raz któryś z kolei przeklinając siebie i swój pech. Spojrzał na zegarek, którego wskazówki wskazywały 8:23. Do przyjazdu pociągu zostały mu jeszcze 2 minuty. Przyśpieszył kroku i wbiegł w jedną z bocznych uliczek, która skracała drogę na stację. Po chwili widział ją już z daleka, a potem, poruszając się wręcz z nieludzką prędkością wpadł na peron w momencie, gdy nadjechał jego numer.

Shouyou razem z innymi pasażerami zaczął wchodzić do wagonu, który i tak był już przepełniony. Próbował utrzymać się blisko drzwi, ale tłum przepchnął go na drugą stronę i Hinata już myślał, że zostanie zaraz stratowany, gdy uderzył plecami o coś miękkiego, co podtrzymało go przed upadkiem. Po chwili drzwi się zamknęły i pociąg ruszył na kolejną stację. Chłopak próbował obrócić się i zobaczyć na co wpadł, ale było zbyt ciasno, żeby to zrobić. Wtem usłyszał nad sobą znajomy głos:

- Coś się stało chibi-chan? Czyżby cię to "przerastało"? - ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane, wręcz z rozbawieniem.

Hinata spojrzał w górę i zobaczył nad sobą głównego rozgrywającego Aoba Josai, Oikawe Tooru. Wyższy chłopak patrzył na niego jednocześnie z wyższością i uciechą w oczach.

-Wielki Król! - krzyknął bez zastanowienia chłopak, zwracając na siebie uwagę kilku pasażerów, którzy zaczęli oglądać się na niego i tym samym sprawiając, że na twarzy Hinaty pojawił się rumieniec, przez uwagę jaką przyciągnął przez swoje krzyki.

Oikawa zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Rudowłosy nie zmienił się ani trochę od czasu ich wspólnego meczu, wciąż tryskał energią i był głośny jak zwykle. Pociąg zatrzymał się na kolejnej stacji powodując szarpnięcie, przez które o mały włos Shouyou się nie przewrócił gdyby nie silna dłoń, która go złapała. Oikawa przyciągnął chłopaka z powrotem do siebie, sprawiając, że Hinata znów zaczął się rumienić.

-Z twoim wzrostem powinieneś zwracać większą uwagę na otoczenie, bo jeszcze zrobisz sobie krzywdę. - powiedział z kpiną w głosie starszy z chłopców.

-To nie moja wina! Gdyby pociąg nie zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie nie przewróciłbym się. - bronił się rudowłosy.

-Oczywiście. - Tooru odpowiedział sarkastycznie i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

W tym czasie drzwi otworzyły się i pomimo, iż kilka osób wysiadło, wagon zapełnił się jeszcze większą ilością pasażerów. Hinata, który i tak nie miał gdzie się przesunąć, został jeszcze bardziej wepchnięty na starszego chłopaka, co sprawiło, że rumieniec na jego twarzy stał się wyraźniejszy. Nie uszło to bynajmniej uwadze Oikawie, który uśmiechnął się pod nosem i oparł głowę o niższego chłopca.

-C-co robisz?! - pisnął zaskoczony Hinata.

-Skoro już masz zamiar się o mnie opierać, nie uważasz, że też powinienem coś z tego mieć?

-To nie tak, że chciałem się o ciebie opierać, czy coś... to nie moja wina, że ludzie się tak pchają... - Shouyou mamrotał pod nosem.

-Hmmm? Mówiłeś coś? - zapytał Oikawa z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

-N-nic... - odpowiedział szybko chłopak, wiedząc, że lepiej nie denerwować Wielkiego Króla.

Tooru tylko się uśmiechnął i oparł się jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie obejmując ramionami Hinate. Przymknął oczy i wyglądało jakby miał zaraz zasnąć na głowie młodszego. Przez pewien czas żaden z nich się nie odzywał, aż w końcu Hinata przerwał ciszę, kiedy pociąg wjechał na następną stację.

-Wielki Królu... - odezwał się niepewnie.

-Hmmm?

Nie słysząc sprzeciwu ze strony Oikawy, rudowłosy zadał pytanie, które od jakiegoś czasu go zastanawiało.

-Dlaczego jedziesz tym pociągiem? Czy przypadkiem twoja szkoła nie jest w innym kierunku?

Tooru otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na chłopca pod nim, następnie wtulił twarz bardziej we włosy Hinaty i odpowiedział:

-Mam pewne sprawy do załatwienia, ale na prawdę nie radzę Ci kłopotać sobie tym głowy, mogłoby jeszcze dojść do jakiegoś spięcia w twoim mózgu, i co wtedy? - ostatnią część wypowiedział z zauważalną drwiną w głosie.

-Nie jestem głupi! - krzyknął Shouyou ponownie zwracając uwagę innych pasażerów i rumieniąc się. Tak naprawdę jego twarz była czerwona przez całą drogę i teraz wyglądała jak dojrzały pomidor.

-Tak, tak... - odpowiedział szatyn lekceważącym głosem z powrotem zamykając oczy, które otworzył podczas nieoczekiwanego wybuchu Hinaty.

Rudowłosy nie sprzeciwiał się i nie dopytywał, domyślając się, że Oikawa i tak nie powie mu choćby nie wiadomo jak się domagał. Zresztą możliwe, że gdyby męczył tym Króla, mógłby tym go jeszcze zdenerwować, a tego raczej nie chciał. Hinata usłyszał jak przez głośniki jest wymawiana nazwa stacji, na której ma wysiąść. Drzwi otworzyły się, a z pociągu zaczęły wylewać się tłumy uczniów chodzących tak, jak chłopak do Karasuno. Shouyou poruszył się nie spokojnie chcąc przeprosić Oikawe i wysiąść, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, starszy z chłopców zaczął kierować się do wyjścia, pchając przed sobą Hinate. Po chwili obydwoje znaleźli się na stacji. Tooru znowu leżąc na głowie młodszego, a Shouyou nie wiedząc za bardzo co ma teraz zrobić. Stali tak przez chwilę, gdy nagle rudowłosy usłyszał tak dobrze znany mu głos.

-Co ty tu do cholery robisz?! I czemu opierasz się o Hinate?!

Kageyama stał jakieś 3 metry od nich i wręcz kipiał ze złości. Tooru, tylko się uśmiechnął i przyciągnął Shouyou jeszcze bardziej do siebie, wprawiając chłopca w zakłopotanie. Spojrzenie Kageyamy piorunowało Hinate z całą mocą i napawało strachem. Jedyne czego rudowłosy teraz najbardziej pragnął, to znaleźć się jak najdalej od obu rozgrywających i schować się w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce. Niestety uścisk Oikawy wokół niego mówił jasno, że na razie nie będzię miał okazji nigdzie pójść. Natomiast Tooru, podniósł jedną brew do góry i zapytał niewinnym tonem:

-Coś się stało Tobio-chan?

Kageyama wbijał teraz śmiercionośne spojrzenie w szatyna. Po chwili wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, ledwie powstrzymując kolejny wybuch.

-Złaź z Hinaty...

Przez chwilę wyglądało jakby obydwoje, Oikawa i Kageyama toczyli walkę na spojrzenia. W końcy starszy chłopak westchnął i puścił Shouyou, który natychmiast pobiegł schować się za Kageyamę wiedząc, że z dwojga złego lepiej jednak jeśli nie zdenerwuję kolegi z drużyny. Co gdyby nagle ten odmówił mu wystawiania?! Tooru schował ręce do kieszeni bluzy z nazwą jego szkoły. Uśmiech wciąż nie opuszczał jego ust.

-I pomyśleć, że przyszedłem cię odwiedzić, ranisz. - mówiąc ostatnią część zrobił udręczoną minę - Starałem się tylko zaprzyjaźnić z shou-chan, czy to aż tak ważny powód do robienia niepotrzebnego zamieszania?

Rudowłosy zdziwił się gdy usłyszał zdrobnienie, ponieważ oprócz dzisiejszego ranka, nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiał ze starszym chłopakiem. Kageyama tylko patrzył na dawnego kolegę z drużyny. W końcu odwrócił się do Hinaty:

-Idź przodem, zaraz cię dogonię. - Hinata pokiwał twierdząco głową i pobiegł w stronę szkoły nie chcąc już dłużej być zamieszany w ich spór, którego i tak nie rozumiał.

Gdy był dostatecznie daleko brunet spojrzał znowu na Oikawe i powiedział do niego ostrym tonem:

-Nawet nie próbuj zbliżać się do Hinaty - i posłał jedno ze swoich najbardziej morderczych spojrzeń, następnie ruszył w stronę, w którą pobiegł Shouyou.

Oikawa patrzył za nim przez chwilę i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który formował się na jego twarzy, zwłaszcza, że zauważył coś bardzo interesującego.

_**No więc, od razu mówię, że jest to moje pierwsze takie opowiadanie (pierwsze opowiadanie w całym życiu na jakikolwiek temat o.o), więc jeśli masz jakieś uwagi, dotyczące pisowani, albo stylu proszę napisz je w komentarzu, a także co mogłabym poprawić ;3 Dziękuję za przeczytanie! **_


End file.
